Your New Directions: OC Story
by Mewisbetterthanyou
Summary: Enter your Own Character into this story. My first OC contest! Reviews are love. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! I've seen loads of OC contests and decided to have one myself. Submit your OC by filling in the form below. I will choose about five to be the main characters, but don't worry, everyone will be in it. I also need some people to be antagonists, and I'll choose about one or two of them, if anyone wants to make one. You can submit more than one character if you want. I will be using my OC Grace Stuart as the sixth main character, and I will make up teachers. Apart from that, it's entirely your characters (besides a few real Glee characters). Enjoy, and please review with characters. I will give you a week before choosing the five, but you are allowed to keep sending in entries and I will try to fit them in somewhere! :)

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Grade (Freshman, sophomore etc.):**

**Birthday:**

**Hometown:**

**Looks (No celebrity references please):**

**Normal Wardrobe:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Family:**

**Clubs (Cheerios, Glee, AV, Football etc.):**

**(If in Glee Club) Audition Song:**

**(At school) What classes do they take?:**

**Music Types (Musicals, pop, rock, Disney etc.):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Hopes:**

**Fears:**

**Religion (optional):**

**Sexuality:**

**Hobbies/Interests:**

**Any other facts:**

**I hope you have fun with this. I will put the cast list up next week, but you can still apply after that. I'll just put you in. So, enjoy, everyone!**

**~Mewmew~**


	2. Cast!

A/N: Ok, I've decided that everyone that has reviewed so far can have a spot in the main cast. However, I really need more boy OCs, so if you want to add a boy OC then they will also be accepted :D

So the list is:

Freya Anderson by Lolasatsuma

Remi Matthews by I'mADinosaurRawr

Stephanie Waters by Meh Is A Real Word

Noelle Colette Baker by Abby Hale

Lacey Emma-Rose Hearts by jenny hearts.

I will be starting the real story sometime today or tomorrow. Remember, its not to late to enter your OCs! I really need more male OCs, so… please?

Reviews are love to me, but I'm not one of those authors who says they need however many reviews to update. I'll try to update once every two weeks at least, but I'm quite busy with school etc., so bear with me.

Next chapter: focusing on Freya Anderson for the beginning, then auditions!

~Mewmew~


	3. Girls Auditions Part 1

**A/N: OK, today's chapter is about Freya Anderson by Lolasatsuma first, then the first 5 girls auditions!**

**I don't own Glee, or the songs in this fic.**

Beep Beep

_Beep Beep_

_Beep Beep_

Freya groaned as her alarm clock rang out. The clock, oblivious to its owner's annoyance, continued happily beeping. Freya stuck her hand out from under the blanket, feeling around for the clock. She found it all right, but somehow managed to push it off the end of her dresser. Well, at least it stopped the beeping. Now that the clock was silenced Freya could hear her brother Blaine singing in the shower. She banged on the wall. "Hurry up Blaine! I know how long you take to get ready!"

Eventually Blaine got out of the shower and Freya used it. She quickly dried herself before throwing on a dark blue tank top, jeans and trainers and heading to the kitchen, brushing her dark curly hair to the best of her ability. Blaine was sitting at the table eating a packet of Red Vines. He offered one to his sister. "Red Vine?"

Freya wrinkled her nose. "No way. Not for breakfast!"

Blaine smiled. "Ready to wow Glee Club with your skills today?" he asked teasingly.

"Yeah, but… what if I'm not good enough for Glee?"

"Don't worry, you'll be fine!" Blaine said comfortingly. "And anyway, everyone who has ever auditioned for Glee has got in, so even if you fail epically you'll probably still get in."

"Wow, I can't believe what a kind, caring brother I have!" Freya laughed. "Come on, lets get to school."

Normally Freya liked French, but today she couldn't wait for it to end. Glee auditions were in just under five minutes and the bell was due to ring any second.

"…Avec mon frere." Her French teacher finished. Now, for homework, question 6 page 49 in your textbooks." As if on cue the bell rang. The classroom was filled with the sound of the scraping of chairs as the class packed up and left. Freya set off for the choir room.

When she reached it the current New Directions were sitting on the chairs. Blaine gave her a smile and a little wave. The boy her brother was dating- Kurt?- followed his gaze and gave her a quick smile too. He was slightly afraid of her after the time she told him _exactly_ what she'd do to him if he ever hurt Blaine.

Freya went to stand by a group of kids standing by the piano, looking out of place and nervous. "Hi!" Freya spoke, but before anyone could reply Mr Shue walked into the room.

"Alright guys, listen up. We've got a few new recruits here ready to audition. Because of the number of people who signed up, we've just got the girls today. We've got the boys tomorrow. Should we start with… Freya?"

Freya nodded and turned to face the New Directions.

"Hi, I'm Freya Anderson, Blaine's sister. I'm a freshman, I'll be singing Bad Influence by Pink." She took a deep breath as the band began to play.

"_Ladadadada  
>Ladadadadada<br>Ladadada  
>Dada<br>Ladadada_

_Alright sir  
>sure I'll have another one it's early<br>Three olives, shake it up, I like it dirty (dirty)  
>Tequila for my friend it makes her flirty (flirty)<br>Trust me_

_I'm the instigator of underwear  
>Showing up here and there uh oh (oh no)<br>I'm always on a mission from the get-go (get-go)  
>So what if it's only 1 o'clock in the afternoon<br>It's never too soon to send out all the invitations to the last night of (your life)_

_Lordy, Lordy, Lordy!  
>I can't help it I like to party, it's genetic!<br>It's electrifying, wind me up and watch me go  
>Where she stops, nobody knows<br>A good excuse to be a bad influence on you and you_

_Alright ma'am (ma'am)  
>Calm down I know your son said he was in my house (my house)<br>He was the captain of the football team but i turned him out  
>He wasn't the first and he won't be the last, to tone it down<br>This happens all the time  
>I'm a story to tell the alibi<br>They wanna go home I asked them (why)  
>It's daylight (not night)<br>They might need a break from all the real life (get a life)  
>It gets to be too much sometimes<br>It's never too late to send out all the invitations to the last night of (your life)_

_Lordy, Lordy, Lordy!  
>I can't help I like to party it's genetic!<br>It's electrifying, wind me up and watch me go  
>Where she stops, nobody knows<br>A good excuse to be a bad influence on you and you_

_I'm off to see the doctor  
>I hope she has a cure<br>I hope she makes me better  
>What does that even mean? (we don't know!)<em>

_Lordy, Lordy, Lordy!  
>I can't help it I like to party it's genetic!<br>It's electrifying, wind me up and watch me go  
>Where she stops, nobody knows<br>A good excuse to be a bad influence on you_

_Lordy, Lordy, Lordy!  
>I can't help it I like to party it's genetic!<br>It's electrifying, wind me up and watch me go  
>Where she stops, nobody knows<br>A good excuse to be a bad influence on you_

_Lordy, Lordy, Lordy!  
>I can't help it, I like to party, it's genetic!<br>It's electrifying, wind me up and watch me go  
>Where she stops, nobody knows<br>A good excuse to be a bad influence on you and you  
>I'm a good excuse (good excuse)<br>To be a bad influence on you and you and you"_

The New Directions burst into applause. Blaine gave her a double thumbs up, grinning madly.

"Well… Welcome to the Glee Club!" Mr Shue smiled. "So who's next?"

A short girl with a blonde pixie cut stood up. "Can I go, please?" Mr Shue nodded.

"I'm Grace Haley. I'm also a freshman and I'll be singing Pricetag by Jessie J." She handed the music to Brad the Piano Guy before facing the New Directions.

"_Okay, Coconut man, Moon Heads and Me  
>You ready<em>

_Seems like everybody's got a price,  
>I wonder how they sleep at night.<br>When the sale comes first,  
>And the truth comes second,<br>Just stop, for a minute and  
>Smile<em>

_Why is everybody so serious  
>Acting so damn mysterious<br>Got your shades on your eyes  
>And your heels so high<br>That you can't even have a good time_

_Everybody look to their left (yeah)  
>Everybody look to their right (ha)<br>Can you feel that (yeah)  
>We're paying with love tonight<br>_

_It's not about the money, money, money  
>We don't need your money, money, money<br>We just wanna make the world dance,  
>Forget about the Price Tag<br>Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching.  
>Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling<br>Wanna make the world dance,  
>Forget about the Price Tag.<em>

_Okay!  
>We need to take it back in time,<br>When music made us all unite  
>And it wasn't low blows and video hoes,<br>Am I the only one getting tired  
>Why is everybody so obsessed<br>Money can't buy us happiness  
>Can we all slow down and enjoy right now<br>Guarantee we'll be feeling Alright._

_Everybody look to their left (yeah)  
>Everybody look to their right (ha)<br>Can you feel that (yeah)  
>We're paying with love tonight<br>_

_It's not about the money, money, money  
>We don't need your money, money, money<br>We just wanna make the world dance,  
>Forget about the Price Tag<br>Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching.  
>Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling<br>Wanna make the world dance,  
>Forget about the Price Tag.<em>

_It's not about the money, money, money  
>We don't need your money, money, money<br>We just wanna make the world dance,  
>Forget about the Price Tag<br>Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching.  
>Aint about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling<br>Wanna make the world dance,  
>Forget about the Price Tag.<em>

_It's not about the money, money, money  
>We don't need your money, money, money<br>We just wanna make the world dance,  
>Forget about the Price Tag<br>Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching.  
>Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling<br>Wanna make the world dance,  
>Forget about the Price Tag.<em>

_Yeah, yeah  
>Oo-oooh<br>Forget about the price tag."_

The New Directions burst into applause once more.

A girl with straight black hair and green eyes stepped forward. "Hi, I'm Remi. Remi Matthews. I'm a Sophomore, and I'll be singing Happy by NeverShoutNever."  
>The band struck up a tune and Remi began to sing.<p>

"_You make me happy whether you know it or not  
>We should be happy that's what I said from the start<br>I am so happy knowing you are the one  
>That I want for the rest of my days<br>For the rest of my days  
>Yeah, all of my days<em>

_You're lookin' so cool you're lookin' so fly  
>I can't deny that when I'm staring<br>You down right dead in the eye  
>I wanna try to be the person you want<br>The person you need  
>It's hard to conceive<br>That somebody like you could be with  
>Someone like me<em>

_I'm happy knowing that you are mine  
>The grass is greener on the other side<br>The more I think the more I wish  
>That we could lay here for hours and just reminisce<br>Ooh Ooh_

_You're lookin' so fresh  
>It's catching my eye<br>Why oh why did I not see this before  
>The girl I adore was right in front of me<br>And now I'll take a step back and look in your eye  
>And ask why it took so long to see<br>We're meant to be_

_I'm happy knowing that you are mine  
>The grass is greener on the other side<br>The more I think the more I wish  
>That we could lay here for hours and just reminisce<em>

_On the good, the bad, the ugly  
>The smiles, the laughs, the funny,<br>Or all the things we put each other through  
>It's for you for you for you<em>

_You make me happy whether you know it or not  
>We should be happy that's what I said from the start<br>I am so happy knowing you are the one  
>That I want for the rest of my days<br>For the rest of my days_

_I'm happy knowing that you are mine  
>The grass is greener on the other side<br>The more I think the more I wish  
>That we could lay here for hours and just reminisce<em>

_Ooh ooh"_

Another girl, this time with brown hair, stepped forward.

"Hi. I'm Stephanie Waters. I'm a Freshman. I'll be singing Activate My Heart by Natalia Kills." She started to sing.

"_I've been played around  
>Love has let me down<br>Tore my feelings out  
>(Robot, robot lover)<em>

_I refuse to hurt  
>I refuse to cry<br>Not another time  
>(Robot, robot lover)<em>

_I know I need to be rewired  
>I want to love again<br>Don't think my heart is just a hard drive  
>I'm just malfunctioning<em>

_Show me how to love,  
>Show me where to start,<br>Activate my heart_

_Show me how to love,  
>Show me where to start,<br>Activate my heart_

_Show me how to love,  
>Show me where to start<br>Show me how to love,  
>Show me where to start<br>Show me how to love,  
>Show me where to start<br>Activate my heart  
>'Cause it don't work anymore<em>

_Show me how to love  
>Show me where to touch<br>Teach me how to smile_

_(Robot, robot lover)_

_I can learn to kiss  
>I feel happiness<br>I can be the one  
>(Robot, robot lover)<em>

_I came equiped with all the same parts  
>I'm not just megabytes<br>So hold me close while I push restart  
>So I can love you right<em>

_Show me how to love,  
>Show me where to start,<br>Activate my heart_

_Show me how to love,  
>Show me where to start,<br>Activate my heart_

_Show me how to love,  
>Show me where to start<br>Show me how to love,  
>Show me where to start<br>Show me how to love,  
>Show me where to start<br>Activate my heart  
>'Cause it don't work anymore<em>

_Show me how to love  
>Show me how to love<br>Show me how to (Memory)  
>Show me love, (damaged) love<em>

_S-s-s-show me how to love  
>Show me how to love<br>Show me how to love  
>Show me how to love<em>

_(Show me how to) love  
>Show me how to love<br>Malfunction  
>Show me how to love<br>How to love  
>Show me how to love<em>

_(Show me how to) love  
>Arti-artificial heart<br>Show me how to  
>Activate my heart<em>

_(Show me how to love, activate my heart)  
>Show me how to love,<br>Show me where to start,  
>Activate my heart<em>

_Show me how to love,  
>Show me where to start,<br>Activate my heart_

_Show me how to love,  
>Show me where to start<br>Show me how to love,  
>Show me where to start<em>

_Show me how to love,  
>Show me where to start<br>Activate my heart  
>'Cause it don't work anymore"<em>

As Stephanie received her applause a girl with blonde curly hair stood up.

"I'm Noelle Baker." She said. "I'm a sophomore. I'll be singing Temporary Home by Carrie Underwood." The band began to play and Noelle started to sing.

"_Little boy, six years old  
>A little too used to being alone.<br>Another new mom and dad  
>Another school, another house that'll never be home.<em>

_When people ask him how he likes this place,  
>He looks up and says with a smile upon his face<em>

_"This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong  
>Windows and rooms that I'm passing through<br>This is just a stop on the way to where I'm going  
>I'm not afraid because I know this is my temporary home."<em>

_Young mom on her own  
>She needs a little help, got nowhere to go.<br>She's looking for a job, looking for a way out  
>'Cause a halfway house will never be a home<em>

_At night she whispers to her baby girl  
>"Someday we'll find our place here in this world."<em>

_"This is our temporary home, it's not where we belong  
>Windows and rooms that we're passing through<br>This is just a stop on the way to where we're going  
>I'm not afraid because I know this is our temporary home."<em>

_Old man, hospital bed  
>The room is filled with people he loves<br>And he whispers "Don't cry for me, I'll see you all someday."  
>He looks up and says "I can see God's face."<em>

_"This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong  
>Windows and rooms that I'm passing through<br>This was just a stop on the way to where I'm going  
>I'm not afraid because I know this was my temporary home."<br>This is our temporary home."_

The New Directions burst into applause. All the girls had tears in their eyes. Even Puck was crying a little bit. Mr Shue stepped forward.

"Wow, our first five were a success! So, girls, who's next?"

**A/N: I'm going to do the rest of the girls' auditions in tomorrow, and maybe even the boys'. I'm going to get every character who wants to join Glee in, but some won't be straight away. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stoyline develops in a few chapters, so stay tuned!**

**~Mewmew~**


End file.
